Dragonball Z Ghost Stories
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Well Ghost Stories written with the DBZ crew in them
1. Chichi is Mine!

Chichi is Mine!  
Author's Note: So totally A/U it is not even funny. Anywho takes place during Civil War times. Kinda of a Halloween Ficcie.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Chichi was in her room brushing her hair when she heard noises coming from the front walk. She opened her window and looked out has Southern soilders came up the walk and asked for a place to stay the night before moving on. One soilder caught her eye in the moonlight. He had wild hair and seemed to be very strong and powerful. Chichi decided to go see of she could be of assistance when the men began to file into the house. So she ran down stairs with her white silk nightgown on and nothing else.  
"Papa!," she said coming down the steps. "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
The Ox King turned around with a smile on his face which immediately left his face when he saw his daughter without her robe on.  
"Chichi go back upstairs and put on your robe! What would your mother think if she could see you now?!"  
"Don't you dare get your robe dirty which has been in the family for generations by helping these men?"  
"Don't you dare get sassy with me girl you go upstairs and change!"  
"Yes pa."  
Chichi disappeared into her bringing returning moments later with a casual gown on. She glidded down the steps and went into the kitchen to help some of the slaves give the men some food. What she didn't know was that she was being watched by two men.   
One of men who had been watching her was just a regular man named Goku. Yet because of his wonderful skill in combat he was a lesser general. He was well known for his honor and his unwillingness to live any comrade still living in a battle. The men looked to him for guidance and asked his advice. However he was not paying attention to his comrades, instead he was paying attention to the man of the house's daughter. She was beautiful beyond words with her raven hair and dark eyes. She also had a wonderfully beautiful figure that made him realize why Krillien and Veggitta liked women so much.  
The other man that was watching her was named Yamcha. He had wild her like Goku except for he had a smaller build. Yamcaha also had a scar on his cheeck from a previous battle. His eyes roamed over Chichi's body with lust, she was so sexually beautiful that he could feel himself get hard just by looking at her in clothing. He wondered if she would be interested in marrying him.   
When Chichi came back out into the room her father introduced her to Goku.   
"General Goku I would like you to meet my only daughter Chichi."  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Chichi," he said taking her hand with a bow and kissing it lightly.  
"The pleasure is all mine general. We are honored to have such brave Confederate Soilders in our home."  
"We are honored to be in the company of such a lovely hostess and her gracius host."  
"You are too kind sir."   
Then she meet the other men on his regement.   
_________________________________________________________________  
Chichi stood on her balconly and over looked the garden of roses she had. She looked down hearing something soft and melidous undernegth her. Looking down she saw Goku playing a flute (I could not think of anything else). She looked down at him and smiled has she felt her heart skip several beats. Goku stopped and stared into her eyes his eyes shining has he began to climb to her balcony and handed her a rose. Chichi smiled took the rose and then threw her arms around his neck pressing her lips passionately against his.   
"Father is throwing a ball tommorrow and I was hoping you would be my escort," she whispered placing her forehead against hers.   
"I would be honored to beloved."  
"Wonderful."  
"Miss. Chichi who are you talking too now?" came one of the negro voices.  
"No one Mams," shouted Chichi, then to Goku. "Quickly my love you must go before she comes out here to check on me."  
"I will be waiting for you tommorrow night."  
"I will be has well."  
Then Goku hoped off the balconly and disappeared back inside the house.  
Next Night__________________________________________________________  
Chichi and Goku walked downstairs into the ballroom. Chichi was wearing a purple ball gown with gold trim. The gown was off the shoulders and was tight fitting around the waist yet it spilled down around her feet. Goku was wearing his Conferderate uniform and had Chichi's arm was looped through his. Everyone stopped when they saw the couple walk down the steps and they stepped aside, forming a pathway to the middle of the dance floor. Then the band started up a waltz and Goku and Chichi glided across the floor. The couple dance for hours and hours, until Goku lead her out into the moonlited garden.  
"Chichi I have something to ask you."  
"Yes Goku?"   
"I was wondering if you would do the great honor of marrying me after the war is over. Even though I am just a farmer and the only thing I have to my name is that I am a Confederate General and I have no engagement ring....."  
"I would be honored to be your bride."  
"Good then I will talk to your father tonight about the engagements."  
"Good do so quickly I want to marry you the moment the war is over."  
The moment the couple went back into the ballroom, Yamacha stepped out from the shadows and growled in fury.  
After the ball is over__________________________________________________  
"Ox King?" asked Goku coming into the studies.  
"Yes how may I help you?"  
"I was wondering if after the war is over if I could have your daughter's hand in marriage."  
The Ox king looked up at Goku in shock. I do not want a commoner to marry my daughter even if he is a general of the Confederate armry. However I can promise him my daughters and after all he had got to die sooner or later for his courage then I can give her hand to the other young man that offered to have her hand in marraige.  
"Very well Goku you may have my daughters hand in marriage after the war is over."  
  
"Thank you Ox King."  
Next morning_______________________________________________________  
Goku climbed onto his horse has Chichi stood beside it and looked up at him. He stooped on the horse to kiss her. When they broke away Goku smiled at her.  
"After this war is over beloved I will return for you."  
"I swear if you die I will never marry another."  
"I will never die and leave you alone."  
"I will return for you and take you has my wife."  
"I don't know if I will be able to wait that long."  
"Nor I but we will have to."  
"I will wait for you for an eternity."  
"I must go now my love I will see you at the end of the war."  
Then Chichi watched has Goku road off into the distance and Chichi watched until she could no longer see him.  
Later that month____________________________________________________  
Chichi recieved word from one of the commanders that her beloved Goku had been killed in battle. The moment she read it she screamed in horror and fainted dead away only to awaken in the late night in her room. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and climbing out of bed liting a candle. She whispered words that her mother had taught her long before she died.  
"With this flames holy light.  
I beseech the God of all right.   
Until this candle's flame becomes night.  
I will not wed after this night.  
The day I wed I shall die.  
And rejoin my love into the night."  
That said Chichi placed her candle in her open window to let it shine forever. She then climed into the bed and feel asleep.  
After the war________________________________________________________  
Chichi walked into her father's study and stood at the doorway. There in the study was her father and a another man. She thought his name was Yamacha but now he had the marking of a general.  
"You wanted to see me father?"  
"Yes Chichi this is the man that you will marry."  
"What pa this has to be a joke!"  
"This is no joke by the end of the month you will marry this man."  
"I will not marry him?!"  
"Daughter you will go to your room and stay there until either you learn to be proper or until the day or your wedding."  
"FINE! I WILL STAY IN MY ROOM UNTIL MY WEDDING!"  
"FINE THEN!"  
Chichi ran up to her room and slammed the door before throwing herself onto her bed. She wept sobbingly into her comforter. Then she looked up into the open window and scrambled off the bed kneeling before the bed.   
"I come before you once more oh God of all.  
I beg of the please.  
Do not allow me to marry a man I care nothing for.  
Take away my body before this man can have me please.  
I beseech the do not allow this to happen."  
After awhile nothing happened and Chichi wept bitterly seeing no way out of a marriage.  
Marriage day________________________________________________________  
Chichi stood at the altar crying quietly she did not want to marry him. He was hard and cruel, he was nothing at all like Goku. No matter how many times she had said the spell nothing happened so she deemed it hopeless and had gone silently to her wedding almost has if going before the firing squad feeling nothing at all.  
She barely paid attention to the vows and when Yamacha pulled her in for a kiss. She felt his tongue in her mouth and felt her stomach turn. Then finally it was over and the were at the reception. Chichi had been forced to dance with him much closer then she would liked. Then near the end of the night at around midnight the window blew and all the candles blew out has soon has the door burst open. The people at the gathering gasped has there stood a dead man with an errie glow around him. The man staggered into the ball room.  
"Goku?" gasped Chichi.  
"NO! NO! I KILLED YOU! YOU CAN NOT BE ALIVE!" screamed Yamacha.  
Everyone began to back away from the three in the middle of the dance floor. Goku advanced on Chichi and stared into her eyes touching her face lightly. Chichi gasped when she realized that it didn't feel gruesome. It felt wonderful. Then Goku turned toward Yamacha he advanced on him and the errie glow disappeared while a blood curling scream appeared. The moment the eeire glow returned Yamacha was on the floor his skin had been melted off of his skin.   
Goku moved away from Yamacha and reappeared next to Chichi holding out his hand. Chichi gently took it and the band has if controlled by some strange force began to play a strange haunting melody. The couple whirled around the room going faster and faster until when it finally stopped Chichi collapsed on the ground with a smile on her face and Goku's corpse was no where to be found. 


	2. The Golden Chichi

The Golden Chichi  
Author's Notes: Okay another Ghost story which means another A/U.  
  
-SaiyanHunter12 - Thanks ever so much!  
-PrincessChichi - Hey girl I am sorry but it says clearly in the Civil War Times which means this takes place during the Civil War In other words it takes place when the South had slavery. Like I said I am sorry if it offended you. But the story takes place during that time. Look not that I like slavery but it fit the times I wanted to use for this story.  
-may - Thanks!  
-Serenitatis - um is that a good thing?  
-JenTrunks - Thanks this is not exactly a part two but its another one.  
-Maji - Hello it means she is sobbing uncontrolablely and I happen to like the way I write and if you don't like it then tough.  
-Aznstarz - Sorry to make you cry.  
-Kei - Thank you!  
_________________________________________________________________  
Goku was one of the richest men in the county and he had a lovely young wife called Chichi. However his wife was in poor health since she had a still birth. He was making preparations to have a Golden statue made in her image incase she died. So he could always remeber her before Lady Death came upon her. He walked into their room and knelt besides her bed.   
"My love is there anything you need?"  
"Please give your money out to the people beloved."  
Goku smiled has he remebered that was how they had meet. At first Goku had been a selfish, pampered, spoiled, cruel, ego manic (imagine Veggitta). He had been riding in a carriage when he saw her in the market. He had immediately wanted her for himself. So his carriage had stopped and the guards had tossed her in. Well not really tossed but it was close enough. Chichi had been selfless, unpampered, unspoiled, kind, and with had no ego. She had been terified of being in the carriage with him. But over time they grew to love eachother. Bit by bit Goku's coldness dropped away to become more caring and together they planned on having a family together.   
Yet Chichi it had been advised that Chichi not have any children. But she had wanted one and prayed for one everynight, using every supersition to help. When she finally had one she had been much too tired to do anything. But her stubborness had kept her out of bed and among the poor families. Finally Goku had had enough and had locked Chichi in his room where there were hardly any windows. Which only spread more rumors about his coldness then before.  
"Hai beloved I will do has you ask," said Goku kissing her hand.  
"Always remeber that I love you."  
"I know you love me and I love you has well."  
"Don't forget me."  
"I will never forget you beloved you are too much a part of my life for me too."  
"I am so cold."  
"No please do not leave me!"  
"I will never leave you beloved. I will always be with you."  
Then Chichi breathed her last breathe and Goku wept bitterly bringing her body toward his.   
Much later that month after Chichi had been laid to rest and the Golden Statue of her was in Goku's bed room. Goku was hardly eating or leaving his room. He could not imagine a life without Chichi, she had been his life. Leaving without her was like not having air to breathe. He lay in bed knowing he was too weak to move since he hadn't eaten or slept or even drank anything except wine. He knew he was wasting away and he was glad anything to get him closer to Chichi. Finally though he felt his site going and he smiled to himself knowing soon he would be with his Chichi. Goku closed his eyes and smiled he would be with his lovely wife soon.   
Years Later________________________________________________________  
The sounds of glass breaking broke through the silence of the night. Two figures crept into the old house that had at one time been the house where Goku had lived with his wife.   
"So the old man had a statue made of his beloved wife?" asked one man.  
"Thats what the man at the hotel Yamacha," said his companion.  
"I wonder where the old man kept it," said Yamacha.  
"They saw that he kept it in his room allowing no one else to look at it."  
"Well lets go find his room," said the other man.  
"Nappa that is your first bright idea you have ever had."  
"Um what idea?"  
"Never mind."  
"Okay."  
The men slowly climbed up the stairs and went into the first room they found which in the corner had something tall with a sheet draped over it. The sheet covered thing had cobwebs growing on it.   
"I wonder what is under the sheet? Nappa take the sheet off of that thing in the corner!"  
"Um right."  
Then Nappa walked over to the sheet ripping it off and revealing the Golden Statue of Chichi.   
"The woman is very beautiful is she not?" asked Yamacha smirking.  
"Um woman? Beautiful? Huh? What was the question?"  
Yamacha sweatdropped and goes, "Never mind Nappa just grab the thing and lets be on our way."  
"Um okay."  
Nappa then picked it up and the men walked out of the room and crept down the stairs and back out the broken window. While the men were flying back to their hideout Nappa suddenly thought of something.  
"Hey Yamacha!"  
"What is it Nappa?"  
"You are right she is very beautiful."  
Yamacha laughed has he sweatdropped.   
The Hideout________________________________________________________  
Yamacha poured some wine into a glass and lifted it up to the Golden Statue.   
"To you Lady Gold in hopes that you will bring me Lady Fortune."  
Then he drained the glass of its wine and went to sleep.   
Later that night_____________________________________________________  
"Who has my Golden Chichi?"  
Yamacha jerked awake by the sound of the eerie voice.  
"Who is that?"  
"Who has my Golden Chichi?"  
"Nappa stop it this isn't funny."  
"Who has my Golden Chichi?"  
This time the voice sounded closer, much closer. Yamacha was about to get out of the bed when Nappa came running in. His single string of hair white.   
"There is a dead guy in my room!"  
"Nappa you are a little old to believe in such nonsense."  
"But I really did...........oh wait what were we talking about again?"  
"Never mind you baka."  
"Baka? Whats a baka?"  
"Who has my Golden Chichi?"  
That time the voice was right outside the door.   
"Who has my Golden Chichi?"  
At that moment the door swung open to reveal a dead guy in 17th haundred clothing. Nappa and Yamacha looked at eachother and screamed before the host shot a beam of eerie green light at them and it filled the room. When the light fied away all there were in the room was the statue, the ghost, and two skeletons. Suddenly the statue began to glow and a woman stepped out of it.  
"Beloved?" she asked looking at the ghost.  
"Chichi my love?!"  
"Oh beloved," said Chichi running into his arms.  
The two spirts embraced then they kissed and faded into the dawning light.  



End file.
